pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Another✰Christmas✰Roleplay
You know I'm actually having a pretty bad day,so I wrote this to keep me happy...I hope you enjoy it^^ ---- Mitsuki was waiting for Hotaru to arrive at the park for their "outing",little do they know Haru and Suisei are watching them Hotaru:Oh,there you are Mitsuki... Mitsuki:Great,you actually came! Hotaru:....Yeah,so what are we going to do? Mitsuki:Hmm...I dunnon,we'll just go with the flow! Mitsuki and Hotaru than walk off,well mainly Mitsuki dragging Hotaru xD Suisei:*In a bush*Hmmmmmmmmmm Haru:*Also in the bush*What's wrong Suisei~taiyo? Suisei:It's just,they've suddenly gotten close with each other lately... Haru:Out of all the people Haru knows,she thought you at least would be happy~taiyo Suisei:I am,but there is always a reasom for why things like this happen! Haru:Maybe becuase there just really good friends~taiyo.... Suisei:Harun,don't think friends,think ships!Now come on,they're going into the crepe shop! Haru:*Thinks*Harun~taiyo? ---- Hotaru:Mitsuki...you do know I don't like sweets....*whispers*And this is a possible place to see Hanako... Mitsuki:C'mon,you can get something else! Worker:What can I get for you two? Mitsuki:A Chocolate Crepe and etto........a Tuna Crepe! Hotaru:T-Tuna? Suisei:*Hiding Under the Menu xD*THAT'S LITTERL- Haru:*Covers Suisei's mouth*Quiet~taiyo... Worker:That will be 1500¥ Hotaru:I'll pay for it.... Mitsuki:Thanks,Hotaru! Worker:Here you go,you two have a nice day! ---- Mitsuki:That was so good~ Hotaru:*Still didn't eat the crepe*....It looks interesting.... Then they passed by an alley and 8 cats appeared.The cats climbed up on Hotaru and started licking him xD Hotaru:*Looks at the cats*......................................Nya~ Suisei:*Fangirls xD* Haru:Kawaii~taiyo! Mitsuki:*Blushes without knowing*That's cute that the cats like you,Hotaru^^ Hotaru:*Face turns red*Y-Y-You heard m-me say that?...................I don't like c-cats,t-the cats probably just like me b-because I have this tuna crepe! Mitsuki:Really? Hotaru:*Feeds the crepe to the cats*Y-Yeah,no other particular reason.... Mitsuki:Okay,I've only have one last request........ ---- Mitsuki and Hotaru's Last Destination was the park,they were on the bench together with Suisei and Haru litterally inside the bush behind them xD Hotaru:Was this your request,just to look at the sunset? Mitsuki:No,it was for this... Mitsuki slowly layed her head on Hotaru's shoulder,and closed her eyes.... Hotaru:*Drowning in his scarf just to his red face xD*W-Why are you doing this? Mitsuki:......Thanks for being here for me,I'm actually feeling a bit stressed lately and you brought me up.So thanks again... Hotaru:Y-Your welcome Hotaru:....Mitsuki? Hotaru turned to his shoulder to see Mitsuki fast asleep right beside him... Hotaru:*Sighs*If someone were to see me in this p- Suisei:Hipinki-chan,we have a looooooot of talkin' to do Hotaru:*Whisper Screaming*SUISEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,WHEN DID YOU GE- Haru:Shhhhh~taiyo Suisei:I,Suisei Sena,is willing to make a deal with you.... Hotaru:Deal? Suisei:Tell me why you and Mitsuki got close all of the sudden! Hotaru:N-Never! Suisei:Really?Would you tell if I could get a certain someone to see this little Hotsuki scene in front of us... Hotaru:You wouldn't.... Haru:Suisei would!Haru said she has to find Hanako if Hotaru doesn't listen~taiyo! Suisei:Take the good route or the bad route,life or death,light or dark,Mikan or Aroma,Tenshi or Akuma,etc. xD Hotaru:F-Fine,we'll do it your way...but I'll tell you why after the deal is finished Suisei:Wise decision Hotaru-chan =u=,Haru you know what do to do .... Haru nods and pushes Mitsuki off the bench,and Mitsuki lands on the ground.After that Haru jumps onto Hotaru's lap xD Hotaru:*Confused*Wait,what? Suisei:*Puts Mitsuki on her back*While I'm putting Mitsuki back at her dorm,Haru will keep you company! Haru:Haru is only here because people would think Mitsuki and Hotaru are a couple in that position,but if Haru is here it will look like a brother-sister relationship~taiyo Suisei:I gotta go before she wakes up,HOTARU-CHAN YOU BETTER HAVE THAT ANSWER FOR ME,K? Suisei dashes out of the park Hotaru:Hey....Haru,could I ask you something? Haru:What is it~taiyo? Hotaru:.................................Do you think Mitsuki is interested in love? Haru:Maybe,Haru doesn't even know it herself........Why~taiyo? Hotaru:.........No big reason...... Haru:Could you tell Haru why you and Mitsuki gotten close all of the sudden~taiyo? Hotaru:...........I.............I kissed her.....I don't know what kissing her would do,but I guess it helped our relationship grow............... Haru:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,so you DO love Mitsuki~taiyo! Hotaru:.......I just care about her a lot....... Haru:Hotaru should tell her how you feel~taiyo! Hotaru:.......I can't,if I can't even be honest with myself or even everyone....how can I be honest with her......also everyone would just tease me if I did confess..... Haru:Oh.... Hotaru:*Sighs*Haru,could you promise not to tell anyone..... Haru:Haru promises~taiyo! Hotaru:Heh,for a long time I believed that you would be Suisei 2.0,but....I'm glad to know you're not like that..... Suisei:*Runs toward Hotaru and Haru*HOTARU-CHAN!THE DEEEEEAAAAALLLLLL Hotaru:....Haru could go and tell you,I gotta go..... Hotaru then gets up to leave the park.... Suisei:So what was the reason?!?! Haru:*Looks at Hotaru*..................Haru was right~taiyo!They are just really good friends~taiyo! Suisei:Ehhhh,really? Haru:Yeah,since when does Haru lie~taiyo? Suisei:Mou,that's boring -_- Haru:It's not boring,its the power of FRIENDSHIP! Suisei:Don't that,please...its disgusting xD Now I'm gonna get back into being stuck in a blizzard xD Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Roleplay